Pocahontas (PjoHoo style)
by MelodiousMusic
Summary: Piper is the spirited daughter of the chief who dreams big and trys to follow the right path. When a mysterious ship with even more mysterious (and dangerous) people on it come to their land, they form a big rivalry. But somehow she finds herself getting close to the ememy's captain... (I just realized i suck at summaries...) Based on Disney's "Pocahontas".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pjo series or Pocahontas. If I did, they would have to find someone to replace me preeety quickly, because I would DIE of happiness. **

_In sixteen hundred seven_

_We sail the open sea_

_For glory, God, and gold_

_And The Virginia Company_

_For the New World is like heaven_

_And we'll all be rich and free_

_Or so we have been told_

_By The Virginia Company_

_For glory, God and gold_

_And The Virginia Company_

_On the beaches of Virginny_

_There's diamonds like debris_

_There's silver rivers flow_

_And gold you pick right off a tree_

_With a nugget for my Winnie_

_And another one for me_

_And all the rest'll go_

_To The Virginia Company_

_It's glory, God and gold_

_And The Virginia Company_

The streets of Virginia were filled with excitement as men began to board the ship that would take them to the "New World". Families were sobbing and wishing them all good luck. The men's main goal was to claim the new world, and bring back as much gold as they could dig up.

If they even reached their destination.

"Hey," a black haired, green eyed man named Percy Jackson called out. "Is that Grace?

His fellow adventurer, Nico Di Angelo, grinned as he saw the blond haired man, Captain Jason Grace, walk up towards the ship. "That's him alright." "Captain Jason Grace?" Asked a young man, Leo Valdez, "I've heard about him! There's lots of amazing stories about that dude." He said grinning admirably at their captain. Jason smiled at them as he walked on board.

A loud crack of a whip was heard and the pounding of horse hooves as a fancy purple carrige pulled up near the ship. Governor Kronus, a tall man with mean, gold eyes stepped out of the ride followed by his luitenant, Luke Castellan. He received a lot of bows as he walked onto the ship as well.

When the last few men boarded the ship, they released the sails and the crown below cheered as the ship slowly sailed away. The men waved down to their families, bidding them fairwell for the last time.

And the journey to the new world began.

**Sorry if it was too short or too boring. I'm new to this...sooo...yeah. Hope you all enjoyed it! (And for those who were reading my Mulan story, I am SO sirry. Like I said, im new to this, and I accidentally posted that very short sentence instead of the real story. My apologies, I will be fixing that soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! We had to evacuate for a while, and I kinda forgot abot the story. You know the Colby Fire? Yeah...I live in Azusa...soo...its pretty darn close. X\ Anyways, thanks for waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pocahontas or Pjo. (Do I have to write this in every chapter?!)**

Chapter 2

Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky as the ship was tossed about on the waves. Sailors were yelling to each other, desperately trying to get all of the water out from the boat. "She's taking in more water!" One man yelped as the ocean water poured onto the ship. "Look out!" Percy screamed just as a ginormous wave crashed onto the deck. "Jason!" Leo shouted from down below where he was steadying the sliding canons with the others. "Get down here and help with the canons!" Nico had shouted right before another wave flooded the ship. Jason looked down at the men trying (and failing) to tie down the canons that were threatening to get washed away, and swung off the mast that some men had been trying to tie.

"Pull up the mast!" He yelled, running over to Leo and they slowly pushed one canon into place. "It's alright Leo," Jason called grinning reassuringly to the younger boy as he tied it in place. "Say your prayers men!" Some, "helpful", man screeched. Suddenly, an enormous wave, the biggest one that the sailors had ever seen, came hurling towards them. "Look ou-!" Jason tried to yell out, but was interrupted by it crashing onto them painfully. Jason was ripped from the canon and Leo was tossed aside to the railing of the ship like a ragdoll. Then, with a terrifying crack, the railing broke into pieces and Leo was thrown into the icy waters.

"Man overboard!" A sailor, Frank Zhang, yelled. Panic struck the whole crew as half of the men practically threw themselves over the boat to see who had fallen in. "Help!" Leo cried out loud as as he began thrashing around. "Man overboard here! I'm kind of sinking over he-!" he gasped as another large wave pushed him under. Jason grabbed onto a mast rope and tied it to himself. He then raced and leapt off the ship and into the sea. "Jason!" Percy cried out, "Are you insane?!" Jason swan up to Leo through the rough waves and grabbed onto him. Right as soon as the rope snapped. "Grab it!" Frank cried yanking onto the hard rope. Nico and Percy soon joined him, pulling on it as hard as they could. Jason and Leo were swept under the ocean waves, still holding on for dear life.

With one hard yank, the two men were pulled up back onto the deck. "Isn't he lucky?" Nico muttered as they dried off Leo and Jason. Leo replied by coughing up a bunch of seawater. "Well," Jason chuckled as he squeezed out the water in Leo's cap, which had somehow stayed on his head. "That was refreshing." He slapped the wet cap back onto Leo's head as Leo grinned sarcastically. "Yeah, won't this be a story to tell." "That was amazing man." Percy laughed. "Of course, " Jason said standing up, "You all would've done the same for me." Before the others could reply, Governor Kronus was standing over them, scowling. "Trouble on board men?" He asked. "Leo here fell overboard sir." Jason replied putting on a straight face. "Well thank goodness he's alright. Now men," he crowed to the gathering crowd. "Things may seem dark now, but remember; once we sail to the new world, we'll practically be rolling in gold!"

He looked around the ship like he was expecting some kind of applause or something, which he got. After all, no one wanted to be thrown off the ship if he lost it, like some rumors said he once did. Satisfied, he walked off into his room. The men began fixing the ship and tieing things together again. "I'm going to find myself mountains of gold!" Leo exclaimed, tieing down a canon. "And is any indians come by," he spread his hands out like he was aiming a gun, "I'll blast them!" "Let's just work on that salary of yours." Jason said smiling. Deciding to celebrate not dieing, the men began drinking the wine they had in the barrels and acting out plays in which Governor Kronus was beheaded. Jason however, wasn't joining them and he began to climb up onto the tallest mast to see the horizon. Leo had followed him. "What d'ya think it's like-the New World?" Leo asked him. Jason looked out towards the sunset.

"I've been to hundreds of 'New Worlds, Leo." Jason replied.

"What could possibly be difference about this one?"

**Oh, Jason. If only you knew.**

**Ok, so I have a new fear now:**

**My stories are going to start out decent and you all might like them...and then...**

**FAIL! :(!**

**So...yeah...:-/**

**Thank you SO much for reviewing you guys! Your comments REALLY made my day! :DDD**

**It's 3:07 a.m right now, and I have school tomorrow, so...**

**PEACE OUT! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… hi? *gets shot*  
>I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY HONESTLY SORRY! *cries*<strong>

**Ok… so, you probably just want to read the story, so you can skip this. But here's what happened:**

**After I finished chapter 2 (a year ago…), I took a break from writing (for 8 months…). Later on, I decided to update the story (because of the reviews I was getting :) ), and I was halfway finished with the 3rd chapter! I stopped writing it because I got distracted with other things (anime, drawing, etc.), and when I went back to update the story, IT WAS GONE! I literally shed a tear. After that, my motivation definitely disappeared. But I had to write stories for school projects, and I kinda wanna update this again XD. So, yeah. I'm really sorry about the long wait. I hope this makes up for it! (I'm pretty sure I'll be able to update more often, but no promises)**

**Ok, enjoy! *applies towels to gunshot***

* * *

><p><em>Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega<em>

_Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_

A group of Cherokee warriors floated down the river in their canoes. They were returning from their successful battle with the Massawomeck tribe. The men were congratulating each other, excited to return home to their families. A Cherokee scout saw them from a distance, and blew a conch horn to his fellow scouts to alert them of the warrior's return.

_Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_

_Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_

The scout ran down the cliff that leaned over the corn fields, then blew his horn to alert the women below him. They looked up, and began excitedly heading towards the riverside. They waved to the warriors who floated by them.

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Singing to the cedar flute_

_Seasons go and seasons come_

_Bring the corn and bear the fruit_

The warriors floated by a group of Cherokee fishermen, who paused their work to wave at them. They gathered their baskets, which were full of fish, and ran down to the village. The women followed them, with their baskets full of corn and other crops.

_By the waters sweet and clean_

_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

_Plant the squash and reap the bean_

_All the earth our mother gives_

In the village, a group of young boys were gathered around the village sherman, who they had called 'Uncle Tom'. He was entertaining them by creating shapes and animals out of the campfire smoke. He smiled slightly when he saw the canoes in the distance, and got up to greet them.

_O Great Spirit, hear our song_

_Help us keep the ancient ways_

_Keep the sacred fire strong_

_Walk in balance all our days_

In the village, everyone was busy. The women were making clothes and preparing food, and the children were playing games. When they saw the warriors floating towards the shore, they all dropped what they were doing to see them. A young boy pulled his grandmother along, to they could join in.

_Seasons go and seasons come_

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Plum to seed to bud to plum_

_(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)_

_Steady as the beating drum_

The leader of the Cherokee tribe, Chief Tristan, stood up in the canoe, smiling gently at the crowd that waited for them. When they landed, he got out of the canoe, nodding at the villagers. Some of the villagers ran up to the other warriors, hugging and congratulating them for their victory. One woman had tackled her husband in the process, causing everyone to laugh.

_Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega_

_Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega_

"Wingapo, Tristan," Uncle Tom greeted the chief, smiling as he reached over to pat the chief on his shoulder. Chief Tristan returned the greeting, "It's good to be home," He replied. He turned to the crowd, and raised his arm for silence.

"Attention, everyone! The Massawomecks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again." The villagers exploded into applause as they cheered in joy.

Uncle Tom grinned, "You're return brings so much joy to this village," He stated, "Look at all these smiling faces- we're all so proud of you."

Chief Tristan looked around, "Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see," He faced Uncle Tom. "Where is Piper?"

Uncle Tom chuckled, "You know Piper. She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her." Chief Tristan sighed, but grinned. He missed Aphrodite, but he had his wonderful daughter to make up for it. If only said daughter wasn't so… rebellious.

* * *

><p>Far down the river and on top of a cliff, a young teenage girl was standing peacefully, enjoying the view. She wore a deerskin dress, and long choppy braids in her hair. She sighed in bliss as she felt the wind flow through her hair.<p>

Down below her in the river, another girl with short blonde hair and gray eyes sat in a small canoe, waiting for her friend. "Piper!" She called, impatiently. "Your father's back! Get down here, already!"

Piper looked down and grinned. She turned to her smaller friends- a cheeky racoon, and a green hummingbird, who was getting tired of Piper's insane antics. "C'mon, Katropis!" She said to the racoon, who was eating berries in a bush next to her. She backed up a few feet away from the cliff's edge, then raced forward again and jumped off.

"No! Nonononono, not that… way…" her blonde friend cried, exasperated. She facepalmed, "That girl is going to be the death of me, someday... "

Piper grinned as she fell towards the water, then quickly swan-dived into the lake. Her friend, Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Show off… " She mumbled. She looked over the canoe, trying to find her friend.

"Piper?" She called, ignoring the screeches coming behind her (Katropis had tried to copy Piper, only to have failed miserably.) The hummingbird, Aegis, flew next to Annabeth.

"Piper! Are you alright?" She called, slightly concerned for her friend's safety. She leaned back into the canoe, and scowled. "Well, you better be alright, because if you think I'm going in after you, you've got another thing com- NO!" She shrieked, as Piper flipped over the canoe, causing her to fall into the water in the process.

She resurfaced under the canoe, coughing and spitting out water. Piper grinned next to her. "Don't you think we're getting a _little _too old for these childish games?" Annabeth grimaced. Piper responded by spitting a mouthful of water in her face.

"... You die today, McLean!" The blonde girl yelled, and began a brutal splashing war. The two girls laughed, as they playfully attempted to drown each other. Finally, Annabeth sighed, "Help me turn this thing over!"

When the girls were successfully back in the canoe, Annabeth faced her friend. "What were you doing up there?" She asked, curiously.

"Thinking," Piper responded, squeezing the water out of her hair. Annabeth raised her eyebrow, "About that dream, again?" She watched Piper pull Katropis into the canoe with them. "Have you figured it out yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." Piper frowned, "I know it means something… I just don't know what." Annabeth grabbed the canoe paddle, "Maybe you should ask your father about it."

"Maybe I should… " Piper said, thoughtfully. She nodded, then grabbed the other paddle. "Let's get back quickly, then."

* * *

><p>The two girls raced back to the village, where Chief Tristan was giving a speech.<p>

"...faced a determined enemy." They heard him say, "The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Octavion... for he attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be the greatest of warriors…"

Annabeth pursed her lips, "I never really liked Octavion," She mused, "He always seemed so…" She paused, thinking. "... eccentric." She finished.

Piper snickered, "I especially love his smile," she grinned, as they looked at Octavion, who was glaring at the crowd. Uncle Tom was painting a bear claw onto his chest, and Chief Tristan finished his speech.

"Tonight, we will feast in his honor!" He exclaimed, and the crowd cheered. As the villagers prepared for the night, Piper pushed past them to greet her father. "Wingapo, dad!" She smiled, as he hugged her tightly. Tristan grinned, "There you are! I've been looking for you."

Piper grinned widely, "I'm so glad you came home alright. Oh, there's something I want to tell you about…" She began.

Tristan led her to their hut, "Come with me, I want to know everything you've been doing!" The two walked into the hut, and Piper faced her dad.

"Ok, so… for the past few nights, I've been having these… strange dreams. I think it's telling me something's about to happen- something exciting!" She exclaimed.

Tristan nodded, "Yes, something exciting _is_ about to happen!" Piper blinked in surprise, "Really? What is it?" She asked, excitedly. "Octavian has asked to seek your hand in marriage!" Tristan exclaimed, grinning.

"... Say what now." Piper deadpanned. Tristan smiled gently at her, "Yes, and I told him it would make me so happy," He said.

"...Dad. Are you serious?" Piper asked, crestfallen. "He's so…" She leaned out of the hut door, to look at Octavion. He had grabbed a random stuffed toy, and was ripping it open with the fierce strength of the bear.

"... eccentric." Piper said slowly, repeating what Annabeth had told her earlier. Tristan shook his head, "He can be… odd… at times. But he will make a fine husband!" He grinned, "He is (somewhat) loyal and strong, and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. I know you'll be safe with him."

"What if he stabs me with that knife he's using? Look at that poor stuffed toy… it lived a good life…" Piper said, forlornly. Her father frowned at her, "Pipes, please be serious." Piper sighed.

"Dad, I think my dream is taking me down a different path," She looked back at Octavian, who was throwing the stuffing around campfire, "... A less deadly path," She added. Tristan sighed, "Piper, come with me," He said as he led her outside, to the river.

"You are the daughter of the chief. It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river. He will choose the smoothest course- that's why rivers live so long."

He brought out a beautiful teal necklace, "Your mother wore this for our wedding," He said, reminiscing. "It was her dream to see you wear it at your own."

Piper stared at the piece of jewelry, then slowly placed it around her neck. Tristan beamed, "It suits you," He said, patting her head.

* * *

><p>Piper sighed, as she looked at the cool river. She lifted up the necklace around her neck, and frowned. "... He wants me to be steady like the river." She got up and stepped in the river water. She frowned, "But it's not steady at all!" She retorted, throwing her hands in the air, exasperated.<p>

She grabbed a canoe and slid it into the river. It was time to get some extra advice from an old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's it! :D *gets shot again* <strong>

***coughs* i'm sorry.. i tried… *crawls away***

*****crawls back* i hope you enjoyed it! and i'm honestly sorry for the long wait… *crawls away again*****


End file.
